Secrets reworked one shot maybe more
by darkheartalice
Summary: Harry Potter meets a young witch with a dark family history and death eater maybe love what is Harry going to do?


Chapter 0

Harry had always thought he would never be the outcast as long as he went by the rules and fucking listen. But boy was he wrong when the god damn goblet of fire pulled him into this damn tournament. Oh, what the hell was he doing all this time that he can't find a date for a bloody ball?

He was thinking one day when he ran into a Ravenclaw he did not recognize.

At first, Harry was A little worried when he ran into her. Knocking her books over by accident in the hallway on the way to the library.

Then out of nowhere just to top his horrible day Draco shows up yelling and pointing his wand with a deadly spell at the tip of his lips. Which sounded like he was trying to pull a killing curse out Harry thought rushing to pull his wand quickly as the unknown Ravenclaw threw a knife that Harry had not seen on her.

Harry watched as the knife embedded itself into Draco's hand and disappeared as blood dripped from Draco's wand hand. Draco passed out from the sight of blood. The unknown female Ravenclaw grabbed Harry's hand and ran with her skirt waving around her gorgeous thighs as professors yell in the distance. Harry ran with her thinking of how crazy this felt as he had only stopped to help her pick up her books and apologize for making her fall. Anyway, it felt so insane and wild how they ran from the professors smiling.

Soon after being chased to the other side of the Hogwarts's castle crazily laughing. Harry grew tired as out of nowhere a secret room, came to be. As they ducked into this secret room, Harry follows the Ravenclaw into the chamber that looks oddly dark with its collection of books laying on the ground. Soon Harry noticed it was night because of this mysterious library skylight . from which he could see the dark sky as the moon came into view. Harry looks around the dark yet bright moonlit room Which looks to be something between a bedroom and library. Harry soon sat on a pile of books waiting for the girl he had just met to come back from behind the bookshelf she had disappeared into as they came into the room. Harry had just picked up a book when a bookshelf opened up beside him. Harry was shocked at her beauty in the moon pattern kimono almost letting drool from his mouth at the sight of her curves. My name is Chris Faust. Harry was shocked that this girl was perhaps a descendant of the person who contracted such a powerful devil as Mephistopheles.

Your wrong Harry I am not a descendant but the original article the real Mccoy. What Faust was a man Harry reply confusingly. No to be true, I was always a girl just dress in men's work clothes. How did you live so long Harry counter . its simple my dear weeping angel alchemy. But Harry said trying to reply. No more, for now, the girl now named Chris said with over shadow eyes like she was hiding something.

Over the next week after the fight with Draco and getting away from trouble with the professors. Harry had been taking it easy relaxing from using too much magic. With forming a Solomon Seal contract with the beautiful fallen named Scarlett ever blood .but so far everything had gone well while Scarlett let him into her heart Which was kind of dark and carefree while taking care of Harry until She told him of having to face a dragon which sent Harry into an even darker mindset.

{flashback}

Harry? Scarlett whisper worried for her contractor.

Yes?my rose Harry said calmly with a cold tone.

You soon have to face a dragon Scarlett said with worry

As Harry went to a desk in their room Picking up a book which even made the carefree and dark hearted fallen turn white in the face. A book of spells for torture and slaying by the death eater heaven ever blood. As he picks up the book reading the title, Harry finds his inner darkness at the front of his mind. Scarlett's worry of what book he picked confirmed. Scarlett started having flashes of her older sister heaven ever blood and her spells that would make anyone sick to every fiber of their heart she thought as she fell into Harry's arms as Harry tried to Calm her.

(the flashback ended}

Ever since Harry been reading that book as Scarlett referred to it. Harry would eat late and go off into the forbidden forest for god knows how long and god knows what spell he picked up from her older sisters spell book from her time in the death eaters. All Scarlett could do was unwilling hand him more of her older sisters notebooks and watch him fall deeper into a darker shade of gray.

Also, Scarlett slowly notices Harry's inner mind driving his time between spending time with Scarlett and reading the books put together by her older sister. His secret crush in a sick way in Harry mind. Harry has lately been keeping a pic of Scarlett and heaven her older sister close to him to see .the deeper Harry reads the more he falls deeply in a sickly dark crush that went so far in his mind as to bring heaven back from the dead using Scarlett as a body for her sister. He quickly puts those sick thoughts away as he studies spells to kill the dragon of which he will face Not caring one bit about others thoughts on his way to do it. He thought as he read and keep picking at the food as Scarlett came back Harry put the book on his desk as he kisses Scarlett in pure lust as his curiosity got to his mind to feel scarlet lips.

Harry soon awoke the next day after taking scarlet lips she was out to Harry thought, of course, she is you steeled her most likely first kiss he thought as he went out into the hall only to see his so-called friends trying to say sorry as he noted it was time to face the dragon. Scarlett was nowhere to see. As he made his way and waited his turn to face the dragon he pulled.

As he waited, he gave all the other players a silent blood curse to make sure they don't stain the gene pool any time if you know what I mean. Harry came out of his darker thought as he heard it was his turn to face the monster. He enters hiding in the rocks from the sight of the dragon. As Harry begins silently grabbing his dragon blood necklace .which Harry got from a random Slytherin out of the nowhere 3rd year .which can be used to cast powerful gray magic. He thought as he pulled wand and aimed at the dragon from behind the rock throwing a lighting shot at the dragons head . the dragon's blood and brain. If it had one rained on the crowd as people got sick and Harry takes the egg.

Soon Harry made his way to the castle not caring about the points noting his room door was open only to see a scary Scarlett sitting across from her?


End file.
